Hikaru X Kaoru: A love like this
by Borimamiss
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru have just come back home from stopping Tamaki from moving to Paris. Kaoru blames himself tremendously for Hikaru getting hurt. Hikaru re-assures him with a never ending vow of his love, sealed with a kiss sweeter than life itself.
1. I love you

"Hikaru..."

A sweet and soft voice filled the night air, calling out to his hardly secret lovers ear. Kaoru briskly walked over to where Hikaru was strewn on the bed, still wincing slightly at the pain in his arm from being tossed off horse and carriage earlier that day.

"Kaoru.."

A seemingly just as sweet and soft voice answered. Warm tones and hints of love filled the air. Bronze eyes met another pair of Bronze eyes as Kaoru sat on his and his brother's all too familiar king size bed.

"How's the pain?" Kaoru asked, taking his twin's hand and delicately rubbing it against his pouty pink lips.

"It-it still hurts. But i'm just glad it was me that got thrown off the carriage, and not you Kaoru."

Hikaru's eye's sparkled in the moonlight seeping through the window. He smiled a drawn out, appreciative smile, and looked his brother up and down appreciating what he always protected.

"Oh! Hikaru!" Kaoru squealed.

Kaoru quickly embraced his injured brother in his tight grasp, and let out tears of sadness. He dug into his back lovingly with his fingernails, as if he never wanted to let him go again. He took in the way he smelled; like dirt from the pumpkin patch he fell into. Hikaru was surprised, but quickly began patting his brother on the back lightly and delicately with his good arm. He slowly yet surely inched his hand down his slender frame, and crept his fingers underneath the others shirt. He began teasingly stroking his brother's skin in light airy circles.

"Kaoru... you really shouldn't worry about me so much. I'm strong, I can take care of myself. You on the other hand..." Hikaru tilted his head and gazed into his brothers eyes. "..I would die before I let you meet harm."

Kaoru's face lit up something fierce, and he furrowed his eyebrows in sadness. Would his only brother really die for him? Why did his words hurt him so much? Why did they cut him like a knife? Did Kaoru fail to protect his brother like his brother would always protect him?

"I...I-I. I would've done something...Hikaru. If Haruhi wasn't there, and I wasn't protecting her.. I would've done something." Kaoru whimpered, looking toward the ground in defeat.

"Non-sense. You needed to protect Haruhi. Kaoru, I completely understand. Brother, you are not in the wrong here."

The silkeyness of Hikaru's voice all but mesmerized Kaoru. It always seemed to put him in a trance. Granted they sound exactly alike, but no one seemed to know quite how to use their voice better than Hikaru.

"Besides, it's just a hairline fracture to my wrist and a few pulled and bruised muscles on my back. I'm not dying love. Not as long as you're around."

Kaoru's face grew a little more content and he quickly gave one of his sexy and adorable smiles to Hikaru. Hikaru didn't think this was fair, considering he was kind of in pain at the moment.

"Oh, don't smile at me like that. Please. You'll melt off my arm brace and there would'nt be anything supporting my arm. You wouldn't want that would you?" Hikaru joked.

"Of course not. How silly of me." Kaoru giggled, backing away from Hikaru's orb like eyes.

Kaoru got up from where he was sitting on the bed, and gently laid his brother back down. Hikaru sighed a little due to the pain. Kaoru continued to cover his handsome twin with blankets until he was comfortable enough. He then reached into his backpack that was lying on the ground near the bed, and pulled out his cell phone. He quickly dialed a number and put the phone to his ear.

"Yes..maids? It's Kaoru. Listen, i'm going to need you to be on call tonight. Lookout for Hikaru's cell phone number. He is badly hurt, and will be bed-ridden for a while until he gets to feeling better. So, until that happens, i'm going to need you to be on call 24/7 until he no longer requires your nightly services."

Two seemingly hyped up female voices came from the other end, saying lots of yes sirs and we understand sirs.

"Good. You have a nice night."

Kaoru hung up and began dialing another number.

"Kaoru...you don't have to do this you know. It's not a big de-"

"It's a very big deal."

Kaoru was staring boldly and intently into his brother's eyes.

"Oh Kaoru..."

"You're my only brother. My best friend. I'm going to do everything I can and need to do to make up for not being able to prevent this from happening."

Right after Kaoru completed his sentence, the phone picked up.

"Hello"? The voice on the other line said.

"Yes, Kyoya? Hikaru and I will be taking a weeks vacation off from school and the host club. I would like to stay with him while he recovers. I promise we'll be back promptly after."

"I see... That is quite alright. Tamaki and I send our regards of course to Hikaru. I'll make sure he gets a get well basket from each family accordingly. We will miss your presence Hitachiin twins."

"Thank you Kyoya. See you soon."

"I admire you caring so much about me, but this isn't neccessary. Really. Besides, aren't I supposed to be the one spoiling you? You really leave me feeling like a doppelganger over here, all limp and lifeless. Not being able to excite and spoil my breathtakingly beautiful brother." Hikaru said, looking at him from underneath blankets.

Kaoru strolled to where Hikaru was once more, and knelt down beside him. Hikaru glanced up at him with his twinkling bronze eyes, and extended his good arm to Kaoru's cheek. Kaoru filled the all too tempting gap of space between him and his brother's face and kissed his pink soft lips. Hikaru was taken aback by his brother's willingness to make the first move, but then he surrendered to the deliciousness that was Kaoru's sweet mouth. He moaned lightly into the kiss, and used his good arm to intertwine his fingers in his twins hair. Hikaru pressed harder against Kaoru's head, deepening the kiss. Eventually Kaoru's lips gave way, and they parted fully allowing his counter-part complete dominance of what was already his. Kaoru started lightly moaning as well, and pretty soon it escalated into passionate steamy kissing. The sort of kissing that would make yaoi fan-girls scream their hearts out and cross their legs. Hikaru continued rubbing tongues with his brother, and let his good arm trail down to Kaoru's crotch area. Kaoru all of the sudden broke off the kiss.

"Hikaru... we can't. You're not feeling well." An out of breath Kaoru stated.

"Oh, one little twincest adventure won't hurt.."

"Yes it will. Alot. Like this."

Kaoru applied normal pressure to Hikaru's back, which felt like a hammer beating into his muscles.

"Yee-oww! Ok, ok. You win." Hikaru breathed, wincing in pain and grabbing his back.

"But hey.." Hikaru began, outstretching an arm to his twin and relaxing himself. "..I love you...Kaoru."

Kaoru froze. His face was with shock and awe, and he fell on his ass upon hearing the statement.

"Hikaru...I thought.."

"I know. But I said it anyways. It's a stupid rule, not saying it. We do things that couples do, and love with a passion that normal couples can't understand. Why not say it? Because we're brothers? Because we have the same Mom and came from the same womb?"

Hikaru had put his hand on Kaoru's red cheek.

"I say, that that just means we've been soulmates from the very beginning. We were born for each other. So much so, that we shared a uterus. We came out together, we live together.."

Kaoru's eyes began tearing up. Out of happiness this time.

"We love together, we make love together. I do hope we'll die together you know."

Hikaru's voice was doing it again. That special thing it does where it grasps at your heartstrings and makes you believe anything can happen. That you can fly or move mountains.

"I love you." Hikaru finished.

Kaoru was far beyond words, but he did know what his heart wanted to jump out and yell.

"I-I love you too, brother."

"Good. Now come here."

Hikaru planted one more spicy tempting kiss filled with passion and dripping with lust, making Kaoru extremely weak kneed. After the kiss, Kaoru tucked in his sleepy brother and watched him fall asleep. He then proceeded to take an extremely cold shower.

"He-he loves me."

Kaoru smiled to himself in the shower, resting his head against the wall and letting the water drip down his naked body. He knew waking Hikaru up tomorrow was going to be the best day of his life.


	2. Revenge is sweet

*beep beep!*

Hikaru put down the Edgar Allen Poe book he was reading for english class and got off the bed. He jogged over to the window and looked outside. It was his twin brother, getting home from school late. The familiar limo swirved into the massive driveway and dropped the boy off right infront of the massive steps. Hikaru smiled and chuckled to himself. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his pink cell phone and dialed his brothers number.

*Rinnngggg*

"Really Hikaru? I just got home." Kaoru answered, smiling.

Hikaru put one hand down on the window sill and shuffled his weight on one leg, posing effortlessly. He had gotten so used to it from the Host Club, that it became second nature to him.

"I see you love. My,my,my. You certainly look dashing." Hikaru said sweetly, putting his talent of sweet talking to work.

Hikaru was keeping his eyes on Kaoru from the window the entire time. Kaoru had just began to walk up the steps when Hikaru said that. Hikaru noticed that Kaoru paused and blushed for a second before continuing. Hikaru smiled his devilish smile.

"Nevermind. You'll see me in a little bit. Can I hang the phone up now?" Kaoru asked, impatiently.

"What's gotten into iyou/i Kaoru?" Hikaru asked, obviously concerned.

By this point Kaoru had already entered the house. Hikaru went and sat on his bed again, this time ruffling the blankets around him.

"I got into an arguement with Haruhi on campus before I left. I'm not in a really good mood."

Hikaru's eyes went wide.

"Now why would you go and do a thing like that? We have to see her every day." Hikaru stated, lifting his hands in the air in frustration.

Kaoru was now walking down the giant marble hallway, he was almost to their room.

"I didn't want to..if anything, we were just joking around. I was saying stuff about seeing her commoner's home again. Of course, she flew off the handle a little bit when I said that, but she always does. Then we kept talking and somehow, you got into the conversation..."

At that moment, Kaoru opened the door to their bedroom. He was a good 30 feet away or so, but he was still inside. When Hikaru and Kaoru's eyes met, they hung up their phones at the exact same time.

"Hey Brother.." Hikaru said sweetly, putting his hand on his cheek and laying down all sexy like.

"Hey Hikaru." Kaoru said, in a somber tone.

Kaoru walked over to the bed, kicked off his shoes, threw his backpack on the ground and continued his conversation.

"So, like I was saying..You got into the conversation. I think I know Haruhi well enough to feel like I can trust her...so, I told her I loved you. More than a brother should love another brother. Her eyes went all crazy and she told me that it was disgusting, and I should get those thoughts out of my head. She said, that if we were doing that, she'd tell all the other members of the Host Club and have us kicked out!"

Hikaru gasped a little bit, then settled down.

"Wait a minute Kaoru. I think they already know." Hikaru said, ruffling his brother's hair inbetween his fingers.

"How is that? Did you tell them?"

Hikaru bobbed his head back and let out a big laugh. He shuffled once more and sat up straight.

"Kaoru. No one has to tell anyone. We openly flirt in public and infront of our clients. Isn't that enough?" Hikaru asked, laughing.

"Yes..That's true. But, if they knew we had sex-"

Hikaru moved swiftly and closed the gap between them, locking lips with his identical twin. He put both of his hands lovingly on the sides of Kaoru's face, and brought him even closer smooshing his lips even harder onto his. Kaoru had completely forgotten what he was talking about.

"Kaoru..." Hikaru whispered, after he let his brother breathe. "You don't have to worry. No one is kicking us out of the Host Club. We're the ying and the yang of that place...and Kyoya and Tamaki are our best friends. I'm sure they wouldn't even care." Hikaru released Kaoru from his grip. "Besides, I think Mori and Honey have a thing going on and they're cousins!"

Kaoru was jaw dropped.

"R-really? But that's so odd.." Kaoru whispered.

"I know! Honey looks like he's eight! Can you imagine fucking something that adorable and tiny looking? Mori's got alot of balls..." Hikaru said, laughing.

Soon, Kaoru got over the whole fuss he had made about Haruhi and joined in on the laughter, doing what he did best. Being an identical twin.

"HaHaHa! Pedophilia!" Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison.

An hour passed, and the boys were still joking about Mori and Honey. Hikaru was watching "Ninja Warrior" on the huge plasma tv infront of the bed, and Kaoru was fixing to take a shower. Kaoru was standing infront of the bathroom door in their room, beginning to undress, when he stopped and looked over his shoulder. He looked at Hikaru slyly.

"I...think I better get undressed iinside/i the bathroom.." Kaoru joked.

Hikaru's playful face turned to serious in an instant. He turned the tv off and just stared at Kaoru. After a minute, Kaoru gave hima "wtf" face, but he continued staring. Hikaru grabbed the bottom of his shirt and lifted it over his head taking if off completely.

"Come here." Hikaru stated bluntly.

An evil smle danced across Kaoru's face, and he quietly obeyed. He strut all the way to the bed, in his usual flirty matter, and jumped onto Hikaru's lap. Straddling him. No words were spoken. Hikaru looked deep into Kaoru's eyes and grabbed his jaw with extended fingers, and licked all up and down the length of his neck. Kaoru got an immediate erection. He could never not once try to hold it off. Kaoru's head was tilted back all the way. Hikaru continued lapping at his neck, his warm tongue swirling and wetting his sensitive skin giving him chills.

"Hikaru...it's like you're getting better at that." Kaoru moaned, rubbing himself through his pants.

"I try.." Hikaru answered, sex dripping from his lips.

Kaoru began to rub his hips feverishly against his brothers also hard penis, longing for that physical contact;aching with desire for his brother.

"Kaoru, you're frisky today." Hikaru said in his velvet voice. "I like it."

Kaoru smiled and kissed his brother warmly on the lips.

"You're taunting me...You know I hate it when you taunt me. But, you're so good at it, Hikaru."

Hikaru lifted Kaoru's shirt up and off Kaoru's body. He pinched one of Kaoru's nipples with his finger, while licking the other one like a lollipop.

"Mmmm...Hikaru." Kaoru moaned, biting his lip.

Hikaru pushed his brothers body forward until he fell on his back. The big fluffy comforters surrounded them, providing them with their own sense of privacy. Kaoru had a sense of innocense about him, with that cute red blush on his face Hikaru loved so much. But there was nothing innocent about Kaoru, and Hikaru knew that. Hikaru was staring at Kaoru like a lion about to eat it's prey. His eyes locked directly on his while he was removing the belt from his pants.

"Tell me what you want..." Hikaru said, stern voice.

Kaoru couldn't help but cover his face with his hands. This was always the embarrasing part.

"I want my twin brother Hikaru to-"

Hikaru leaned over Kaoru's body and put his lips right by Kaoru's ear.

"Say it like you mean it, love." Hikaru stated.

Kaoru turned an even deeper shade of red.

"I want my dirty, nasty, sexy, twin brother...to fuck me in the ass."

Hikaru smiled, his face still by his ear.

"Good..now, tell me how deep you want it." Hikaru said, sinister tone.

"Hikaru, why do we always have to play these gam-"

"Tell me! Tell me how deep you want your own brother's penis inside of you."

Kaoru let out a sigh and turned his head the other way.

"I want it buried...H-Hikaru." Kaoru mumbled.

Hikaru assumed his original position, and slipped his stiffy out of his pants. He climbed ontop of Kaoru, grabbed a fistful of his hair, and forced his dick in his mouth.

"NMmmnggh!" Kaoru mumbled, choking on his twins dick.

Hikaru loved the feeling of his brothers mouth. Like a filthy wet and warm cave just for his dick's pleasure. He instantly covered Kaoru's throat in pre-cum when he felt his brother give his member a slick coat of saliva. Hikaru began moving his dick in and out of his personal cave, fucking his mouth to the tonsils.

"Yeah. You like swallowing your own brothers cock, don't you? Swallow my cock, swallow it whole." Hikaru maoned, in such a provacative way.

Kaoru face was bouncing up and down from the sudden pertrusion in his mouth. His head hit the bed hard, with every pound Hikaru would force into his mouth. Saliva was dripping all over Kaoru's chin and down his neck. Both brothers were moaning and could be heard out in the hallway.

"Aggh! Fuck Kaoru, You know how to swallow my cock!" Hikaru yelled, forcing his brother's poor throat onto his dick deeper with every push.

"NNghhh!" Was Kaoru's reply.

Even though he couldn't say anything, he loved the attention he was getting from his brother. Hikaru's cock felt good in his mouth. Kaoru loved feeling like a naughty slut every once in a while.

"Agh! I have to pull out Kaoru, or i'm going to cum!" Hikaru yelled, pulling very hard on his brother's hair freeing his cock.

Kaoru lay there coughing, while Hikaru was pulling Kaoru's pant's off with his teeth. He could already see the massive bulge in Kaoru's pants. After he removed them Kaoru's leg's were already spread apart, eager for his brother's love.

"You're my little slut." Hikaru said, ripping Kaoru's boxers off.

Kaoru nodded his head in agreement. Hikaru gently slid himself into Kaoru's ass, allowing Kaoru's hole to tighten around his member.

"Oh...Hikaru..Gah! D-deeper!" Kaoru said, wincing in pleasure.

Hikaru did as he was told. He grabbed a hold of Kaoru's shoulders and launched his dick inside him.

"AAAAAgggghhhhhhh!" Kaoru screamed, his legs flailing about.

"Kaoru stay still love, you're making it harder for me to fuck you!" Hikaru yelled, pounding his cock in his ass.

The only sounds heard after that were loud moans coming from Kaoru, and a bombardment of slapping noises. Hikaru's juices were trailing down some of Kaoru's thigh, and onto Hikaru's balls. Forcing the sounds to be even more erotic, more naughty. Kaoru's ass was tightening from all the excitement, his prostate was screaming with pleasure and so was Kaoru.

"AAghhh! Yess! H-Hikaru! Harder, please, harder!"

Hikaru pulled out of Kaoru and sat against the headboard. He pulled Kaoru by his almost lifeless legs and managed to get him on his dick.

"This is going to hurt..but I think you'll love it, my love." Hikaru said, out of breath.

"Y-yes, Hikaru.." Kaoru moaned.

Hikaru mustered his remaining energy on grabbing his brother's hips, lifting him up, and slamming him down on his cock.

"AAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHH IT'S SO DEEP! HIKARU!"

A tear fell from Kaoru's eye, and Hikaru wiped it away.

"I know...but it's going to feel amazing. Especially for you."

Hikaru stared lovingly into his brother's eyes then spit on his right hand. He began stroking his brother vigorously while fucking him upwards in the prostate.

"OHHH MY GOODDD HIKARU! Y-YES! YES!" Kaoru screamed, his pre-cum soaking his brother's chest.

Everytime he pounded into Kaoru, he moaned like a child getting a shot, it felt that good.

*pound*

"AGGHH! FF!"

*pound*

"NNNGGHH!"

*pound*

"GOD HIKARU, YOU'RE AMAZING! F-FUCK!"

*pound*

"AGHH!"

*pound*

"AAGHH!"

Hikaru felt like he couldn't last any longer. His brother's tight ass, and his facial expressions taking in all his cock were too much. He kept pounding his completely wet cock into his brother's tiny hole a little bit more, before he finally felt the sensation pulling at his groin.

"K-Kaoru, i'm gonna fucking cum!" Hikaru yelled, pushing Kaoru towards the bed a little.

"Me too Hikaru! Oh my GOD!"

Before Hikaru spewed all over the place, he forcefully kissed his brother with passion, making him know who it was that was giving him all this pleasure in the first place. The second before he came, Hikaru broke free from the kiss and yelled something sweet at his brother.

"I Fucking LOVE YOU KAORU!" Hikaru yelled, cumming hard and fast in his brother's ass.

"I Love you too!" Kaoru replied, cumming everywhere.

Hikaru and Kaoru collapsed on each other, letting their cum mix together. Hikaru took his used brother's body and held it against his hugging him tightly.

"You know...what I sometimes wonder Kaoru?" Hikaru whispered.

"What?"

"If, our cum is exactly the same too..."

Kaoru let out a cute laugh and dropped his face in a big plushie pillow.

"I love you Kaoru. More than a brother should...and you know what? I'm ok with that.." Hikaru said, rubbing his brother's head.

"I love you more Hikaru." Kaoru said, his voice muffled.

Hikaru smiled, then turned to the nightstand by the bed. He roughly grabbed his cell phone which was still flipped open, and hit the "stop recording" button. He went scrolled to the drop down menu and chose "send video". In the "To" box, he chose Haruhi's number. In the "Text" box, he wrote the following.

THIS JUST HAPPENED. I'M NOT ASHAMED OF LOVING MY BROTHER. I'M NOT ASHAMED OF PUTTING MY COCK IN HIM EITHER. THESE ARE CRIES OF LOVE, NOT OPPRESSION. IF YOU MAKE MY BROTHER FEEL LIKE AN IDIOT FOR LOVING ME, I'LL GO OVER TO YOUR COMMONER HOUSE AND FUCK YOUR LITTLE TRANNY DAD. HARD. OH, AND HE'LL LOVE IT. MARK MY WORDS, IF YOU CROSS THE HITTACHIN TWINS, WE'LL BITE BACK. F.Y.I, WE WERE HOSTS FIRST BITCH.

After Hikaru sent the message, he gave Kaoru a gentle kiss on the cheek and snuggled beside him. It was going to be a great day tomorrow at school.


End file.
